Meetings and Washing up Liquid
by SmilinStar
Summary: Married Draco gets stuck in a meeting, when all he wants is to get home in time to read his daughter a bedtime story. One-shot following on from 'Dreaming' Post-Hogwarts HGDM fluff.


**Meetings and Washing up Liquid**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I'm not making a penny from this!

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Married Draco gets stuck in a business meeting, when all he wants is to get home in time to read his daughter a bed time story. Another one-shot following on from 'Dreaming.' Post Hogwarts HGDM fluff.

**Author's Note: **Well since people were saying to write some more of my story 'Dreaming', I thought instead I'd write another one-shot that kind of followed on from it. It may be a good idea to read 'Dreaming' first, if you haven't already read it, but I don't think it's absolutely necessary. This one's from Draco's POV, but anyway, enjoy . . .

So I'm sitting in another one of those boring meetings. You know the ones that go on about financial progress and business stocks, and that's when my mind blanks over. I mean, blah, blah, blah, 'Malfoy industries is doing better than last year' or 'Shares are up by 18.' Who cares? Not me, though I probably should. But to be honest, all I want right now is to be able to apparate home in time to tuck Amy into bed. Yes I'm being sappy and yes you're probably wondering what in Merlin's name happened to evil Draco Malfoy, the true son of Lucius Malfoy. Well, he met Hermione Granger, that's what.

I mean I'm not going to go on as if my life at the moment is some sort of fairytale dream, that's more Hermione's kind of thing, but it sure isn't what I had expected from life at twenty four years of age.

What I _had _expected, is so bleak and miserable that this meeting is probably better than going into that. So how was it possible for one person to single handily veer me off the path I was doomed to follow. I know what you think my answer to that is, but I assure you that the word I'm looking for is not the word 'love.' To me, the word 'love is understood far too simplistically. Hermione gave me much more than love. She gave me understanding, forgiveness, warmth and most importantly, she also gave me Amy. And that is exactly why I want to get out of this blasted 'boring me to death' meeting!

I try inconspicuously to roll up my shirt sleeve to find my watch, but I have to stop half way through the process. At least half a dozen pairs of eyes are staring at me right now. I look up, and give the most charming smile I can muster. Yes, I'm listening you idiots, now get on with it! See I am still Draco Malfoy, not everything has changed.

"So as you can see ladies and gentlemen, Malfoy Industries are doing better than ever," went on Mr Harris, the chairman. "Our new business propositions have been accepted and will be implemented at the beginning of the coming month. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming-"

Oh get on with it already!

"And I'd also like to pass over to Mr Malfoy-"

What?

"Who I'm sure would like to say a few words."

What? Merlin, no!

But it's not as if Mr You're-so-fired Harris can hear what I'm thinking.

"Uh well," I say standing up, "I think Mr Harris has touched on most of the subjects I had wanted to raise and so I guess all that's left to say is, good job everybody!" Ugh. I sound so lame. But it seems to have done the trick, as everyone picks up their wine glasses and clinks them with each others. Yes, let's drink up and get the hell out of here.

You would think that would be all, right? Wrong. I'm still standing here an hour later. It seems no one's going to leave until all the champagne's finished.

"Mr Malfoy," I hear a fake silky female voice call my name. Oh that's just great. I turn around and yep, exactly as I thought. Blond hair, black expensive tailored suit and full bright red lips.

"Miss Taylor," I say politely and purposely place my wedding ring hand out for a handshake.

The blind whore still hasn't caught on.

"Isn't it just fantastic how well Malfoy Industries is doing?"

I smile and nod.

"Would you like another drink?" she asks.

Oh for crying out loud, here let me save you some time,

"No thank you. I really must be getting on home now. My wife must be getting worried sick."

"Your wife?" she asks trying to look as if I just hadn't ruffled her confidence.

"Oh, and my dear Amy, who should be in bed by now." Damn, I didn't get to read her a bedtime story.

"Oh, you have a little girl?"

Yes, now leave me alone woman.

"How lovely!"

Yes it is, "Well do excuse me," I say politely. She smiles; I don't, and walk away towards the door. Free at last!

"Mr Malfoy!"

No. This is not happening . . .

So another hour later and thankfully they've all gone now. Maybe I should check under the tables just to make sure. Yep all gone.

Walking out to the entrance hall of the company's headquarters, I nod at the guards who are stood waiting for me to take my leave. Taking out my wand, I sigh. Finally, I'm going home.

I apparate into the hallway of our home and the first thing I notice is that all the downstairs lights are still on.

I can hear the television still on in the living room. Amy loves that thing, but I know for a fact she's asleep because she's usually sitting on the staircase waiting for me to get home. I walk into the living room and sure enough the TV's on but no one's there. I pick up the remote control from the coffee table and turn the thing off.

I had expected silence once I'd turned it off, but I didn't quite get what I had expected. I could hear the faint noise of running water and a soft humming coming from the kitchen.

Placing my head around the kitchen door, I find myself watching the back of my beautiful wife humming away as she continued washing up the crockery, completely oblivious to my presence. I couldn't help but smile. We had a dishwasher, she had a wand, but Hermione always preferred to do it the old fashioned Muggle way. Why? I hadn't a clue but it always made me smile.

Creeping up stealthily behind her, she didn't notice me until I placed my arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the neck,

"Hey gorgeous"

She turned around slowly in my arms, I had expected her to smile and then maybe snog me senseless, but all I got was a frown.

"What?" I ask my smile disappearing.

"It's just gone past twelve Draco," she says seriously.

"Yeah . . . about that . . ."

"Amy waited up until half ten for you."

"Crap"

Hermione stares at me waiting for an explanation.

"The meeting overran, I mean it was so boring, all about the stocks and shares, and then when it finally finished the greedy pigs just wanted to stay and scoff the free food and drinks. Plus they wouldn't stop talking to me and I just couldn't-"

My rambling gets broken off by Hermione planting a long soft kiss on my lips. Aah, this is better.

When she finally lets go, she has this huge smile on her face,

"Well I'm glad you finally made it home, Mr Malfoy." And before I even see what she's up to, she raises her hand to my cheek and I feel this warm, wet and frothy mess being smeared across the side of my face.

Washing up liquid? So that's the way she wanted to play it eh? Fine.

Reaching behind her, I scoop up some of the white frothy bubbles and without her even realising it, I place some smack bang on the top of her head.

Her eyes widen, "Draco Malfoy, you did not just do that?"

I grin and nod, "Yes I did."

And with that, all hell broke loose.

By the end of it, we were soaked all the way through, my suit was well and truly ruined, the floor was a slippery mess, and to make matters worse, we were caught in the middle of a soap fight by none other than our angelic daughter. Who should have been asleep, need I remind you.

"What are you doing?" is all she says when she finds us in a mess in the kitchen.

"Nothing honey," Hermione lies, as she tries to smooth her clothes over.

Tut tut. I smile silently; Hermione Granger lying. I really was rubbing off on her.

"Can I join in?" Amy asks innocently.

"Uh no honey," I say walking over to her and kneeling down to her height. "You should really be in bed."

"But I want a story."

I look over at Hermione, who is standing there with an inane grin on her face,

"Go ahead," she says, "I'll tidy up."

Lifting her up into my arms, I carry her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She was so quiet that I was thinking she had fallen asleep, but not before she surprised me again by yelling, "Daddy you smell!" so loudly, I was positive she had woken up our next door neighbours.

I stop walking and look at her.

"Of lemons," she adds with a look of nothing but innocence.

I could hear Hermione laughing downstairs; obviously having heard us.

Leaning in close to her, I kiss her on her little button nose and smile, "So do you."

The End.

**Author's Note 2: **Well there you go, another one shot with Hermione, Draco and Amy. I hope you guys liked it, cos if you did, I have another one shot with them in the pipeline. But you guys have to review, cos then I know for sure if you want another one!!!

Well happy New Year everybody!

Lots of love

SmilinStar xxx


End file.
